


Flowers And A Witcher

by ItsAutumnHereFriend



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Do flower shops even exist in the Witcher universe?, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Geralt's cute, If it doesn't it does now, It's literally just something cute, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAutumnHereFriend/pseuds/ItsAutumnHereFriend
Summary: Your friend asked a witcher to help run his flower shop as he needs to be present elsewhere. You go to make sure the shop isn't in ruins, only to find a witcher sitting on the ground staring blankly at his hands.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	Flowers And A Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... Geralt's pretty nice.

Your knee brushes occasionally against the witcher’s as you proceed to show him how to re-pot a plant. A sideways glance towards him tells you he isn’t paying attention, and you wonder why you bother to do this, but the image of a witcher staring blankly at a de-potted plant in one of his hands and a full pot in the other--your lips quirk up.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by the witcher beside you. “What’s so funny?” 

You hum, blinking at the now potted plant in your hands. His voice is deep, quiet enough that you strain to hear him . “Nothing. I just… Didn’t know witchers enjoyed flowers so much,” you say, thumbing the petals of a flower next to you gently.

“I don’t.”

“Hmm.  _ You _ don’t? Then perhaps others.” Your hand falls from the flower, and you finally turn to look him fully.

He’s silent, but he gives you a deadpan look. You grin at him and give him your name. He doesn’t bother to try to let the name fall off his tongue as sweet as the flowers around him, instead he moves away from you--turns his back and begins to re-pot a different plant.

“Geralt of Rivia,” he says; and your smile never falters.

Though you aren’t sure the plants need to be re-potted.

A moment of silence passes as you study him. 

The flowers are a nice backdrop for him. It doesn’t matter the haggard look he sports, the flowers always blooms brightest with the sun at its helm. You tilt your head, eyes following how he waters the plants now.

Walking up to him, you place a hand at his elbow and another on the basin in his hand. “You’re over-watering them, silly.” He lets you take the basin, though he gives you another blank look and a low hum.

With your back turned as you water the rest of the plants, you hum out a “You’re cute when you’re surrounded by flowers,” falls and tumbles rather awkwardly on the ground beneath your feet. Yet when you turn your head to glance at him, he rests languidly against the counter of the shop, eyebrows raised, arms crossed.

The blank look is forgotten and replaced with one of amusement.

You smile openly at him. “Something the matter, Geralt?”

He hums. “No, nothing at all. Admiring the view.”

You look about you. “Hmm, yes. The flowers are rather lovely.” Before he can speak, you move to take a few of the already cut flowers and make your way in front of him. Slowly, you place a flower behind his ear. Taking a step back, you admire how gently the flower sits on his ear. “Rather lovelier like this.”

Though you’re surprised he let you do such a thing.

Doubly surprised when he lets you sit him down in front of him--hidden from the passersby thanks to the counter--and lets you braid his hair. Lets you put flowers in where you deem it prettiest, lets you place a crown of flowers on his head.

And although he gives you an angry look, he hasn’t stopped you once, and you surely haven’t stopped smiling--a quiet tune being hummed as your fingers comb through his hair.

When you tap his hip to get him to turn and face you so that you had a chance to admire your handiwork, Geralt brushes a loose strand of hair away from you cheeks, tucking a flower behind your ear.

“Lovelier like this,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw fanart of florist Geralt and wow that's absolutely incredible.


End file.
